villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Triads (Champions Universe)
The Triads are a global criminal network in the Hero Games' Champions Universe roleplaying game. The Triads are one of the world's most largest, most powerful, and ruthless criminal groups. China is the where they originated and Hong Kong is the current center of the Triads. Factions of the Triad exist throughout the world, some have 10,000s of members and others fewer than a 100 members. In the city of Hong Kong, there are 300,000 members in over 50 Triads. Organization Triads vary greatly in how organized they are. Some Triads are loosely organized, more like coalitions of gangs. Other Triads have a structured hierarchy, with specified ranks and perhaps even a council or a board of directors. Numerical codes that are based on Chinese numerology are assigned to members to identify what rank they have. Members of a Triad are taught the centuries-old hand signals of the Triad and undergo initiation ritual based on Daoist and Buddhist traditions / beliefs which ends with a loyalty oath. Communication among Triad members may include the use of a numbered code. The Dragonheads (Triad leaders), usually lead a public life as a businessman running some type of small business, like a small restaurant. The idea is to keep a low profile, so though the Dragonhead may be one of the most powerful men in the city or perhaps even the country, most will keep that facade of humility. *At the top of the Triad hierarchy is the Shan Chu (Lodge Master / Dragonhead - 489). He or she has very little contact, if any with the rank and file members of the Triad. Dragonheads are quasi-legitimate businessmen. *In the level below, are the "483"s. The top ranked 483 is the Fu Shan Chu (Deputy Lodge Master, the top ranked 483) who manages the day-to-day operations of the Triad. Below him are two 483s of equal rank; the Heung Chu (Incense Master) who is in charge of enforcing the traditions of the Triad, and the Sin Fung (Guardian) who is in charge of recruiting. Last is the Sheung Fa (Double Flower), whom are the ones who establish new branches of the Triad. *Below the 483's are the Triad's officers. The military commander in charge of the gangs is the Hung Kwan (Red Pole, 426). In charge of accounting is the Pak Tsz Sin (White Paper Fan, 415). The public face of the Triad who collects and pays the bribes and graft from the businesses and gangs is the Cho Hai (Grass Sandal, 425). *Last of all are the rank-n-file members, all of whom are Sze Kau (49). They are the soldiers of the Triad who provide security, act as muscle, run a business, supervise a safehouse, or work as hitmen for the Triad. Activities The biggest source of revenue for the Triads is heroin. They control a worldwide heroin empire, smuggling and distributing most of the heroin from the Golden Triangle. The vast majority is sent the United States and Europe, where in the case of the former they control 50% of the market. In addition they are run a wide variety of other criminal operations, including protection rackets, extortion, prostitution, gambling, loan-sharking, and murder-for-hire. They invest a lot of it in legitimate businesses to influence the community, launder their cash, make more money (legitimately this time) and present a facade of legitimacy. Foreign Triads Mainland China *'Red Dawn Triad': A relatively young Triad who with the assistance of their mentalist employee Ying (who has pain manipulating powers), have risen to a position of prominence in China's underworld. Hong Kong *'Sun Yee On Triad': The largest of the Triads with 30,000 members and a criminal empire that spread throughout Southeast Asia and reaches across the Pacific into North America. *'Chiu Chao Triad': It's criminal empire exists throughout Southeast Asia and has 16,000 members. *'Wo Group Triad': They have a criminal empire across Southeast Asia and are the 2nd largest Triad with 29,000 members. *'14K Triad': It has 24,000 members and have the most extensive criminal network among the Triads, spread throughout Southeast Asia and reaching into both North America and Western Europe. Taiwan *'United Bamboo Triad': It's the largest Triad in the island of Taiwan with 15,000 members and they have criminal empire that operates throughout East Asia and reaches across the Pacific into North America. American Tongs Hudson City, New Jersey *'Sing Chun Tong': 400 members with the 40-member Scarlet Dragon gang doing its work on the streets. *'Qi On Tong': 300 members with the 40-50 member Amber Moon gang as its street soldiers. *'On At-Zhang Tong': 270 members with the 30-member Dark Fist gang on the streets. *'Golden Serpent Association': 200 members with the 45-member Golden Serpent gang as its street soldiers. *'Choy Sing Tong': 200 members with the 3-dozen member Emerald Door gang doing its work on the streets. Bay City, California *'Long Sing Tong': Uses Asian street gangs. *'Sam Ong Tong': Employees Asian street gangs. San Angelo, California *'Wing Chao Tong': 325 members with the 40-member Jade Dragons gang as its street soldiers. *'Choy Lok On Tong': 220 members with the Wo Fat gang. *'Qi Leong Tong': Has an alliance with the Crimson Tigers gang. Gallery Triads (Champions Universe).png|Triads of Champions Earth Triad Organization (Wikipedia).png|Triad Organization (from Wikipedia - Triad (Organized Crime) Trivia *In the real world, there is a difference between a Triad and a criminal Tong. In reality the Triads are only one type of "Black Society" (the Chinese name for criminal groups), and there are a wide variety from secret societies (Triads) to corporate-like syndicates to criminal brotherhoods, and so on when it comes to organized crime within mainland China and the overseas Chinese Diaspora. It's the media and Western scholars who have used the catch all word of "Triads" to describe Chinese organized crime. Though the Triads are the biggest and richest Chinese crime syndicates, especially the "Sun Yee On" of Hong Kong. *Hero Games (Champions Roleplaying Game) has also used the word "Triad" to describe a wide variety of criminal syndicates of Chinese origin. Where they interchange the word "Triad" and "Tong" for international crime syndicates and groups based in Hong Kong. In this page I've gone by what Champions has done, using "Triads" to describe Chinese organized crime in the Champions universe. Category: Champions Online Villains Category: Criminals Category: Organizations Category: Crime Lord Category: Weapons Dealer Category: Gangs Category: Wealthy Category: Drug Dealers Category: Smugglers Category: Blackmailers Category: Mobsters Category: Gangsters Category: Murderer Category: Conspirators Category:Pimps Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Gamebooks Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains